


Mist

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY Stories Intended to be Scary or Sad [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Mood Swings, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake and Weiss both fashion themselves as scientists. Blake has the natural intelligence and curiosity that fuels discovery. Weiss likes to pretend she understands everything and secretly operates off of dumb luck. Yang likes to watch. Ruby has fallen on the wrong side of an experiment.





	Mist

Team RWBY had their own little science project today. Blake had thought of it. She had read somewhere that Dust had, malfunctioned in a way, and turned people temporarily invisible. She didn't remember where, but she knew it was in a book, so she felt inclined to trust it.

The pitch to the rest of the team was easy. Ruby and Yang didn't let it show, but their thoughts were already in hot pursuit of ways they could prank people, steal food, and generally abuse the powers of invisibility. Weiss was less intrigued, but still agreed.

They helped Blake with the research. Blake knew that she needed to isolate the components of the anomalous incidents and recreate them, however the recreation needed to yield some tangible and storable substance. It took quite a long while to do this alongside fulfilling the requirements of being a huntress-in-training. However, in a testament to her intellect, she did it. Parameter One was that the room had to be hot. In all recorded instances the areas were above ninety degrees Fahrenheit. Blake considered it a miracle that not only had each individual case someone who decided that measuring the temperature was a priority, but that each dorm could adjust its own temperature. Parameter Two was that the Dust used related to fire in some way. Weiss exercised the relevant knowledge so as to acquire the correct samples, showing that a lifetime surrounded by the substance was good for more than just capitalist benefits. The final parameter was that one person use their Semblance for the procedure. As Blake noticed, every person who observed the unique effect had been using it. Pretty straightforward to her. Finally Blake had the necessary components to start the experiment. Yang and Ruby had oversight over safety. Yang did a lot of lifting while Ruby wore a suit and talked about "tariffs" and "unions" and "PACs." Blake and Weiss in unison wondered where Ruby garnered what appeared to be a vast range of knowledge in business and political science while Yang turned a desk and some blankets into a safety wall and created a testing area on an old wooden table. She thankfully finished before Ruby had fully observed herself into the "Andrew Foster Rockefeller" persona and tried to run for governor.

Everything was set, so Weiss and Blake got to work. They set a particularly large fire Dust crystal on a napkin in the center of the table. Step One had gone well. Zero casualties so far, and they were still under-budget, as Ruby saw it.

Yang had already gone over to the thermostat on the wall and went to work. It was digital so adjusting the temperature was easy enough.

Then out came Ruby, somewhere in the process discarding the suit as quick as she donned it. She leaped out from behind the "bunker" and used her Semblance to start running circles around the table, eventually becoming so fast it overtaxed the imagination of the reader and she became a red blur. Then came the final task from Blake, conveniently left out from the earlier list because the author was tired and didn't want to do the bare minimum of editing required for his shitty fanfiction, likely resulting in a myriad of spelling, grammatical, and canonical errors. May God/Allah/YHVH have mercy on his soul. Blake drew her sword and rose it above her head, taking a crouching stance and levelling her gaze at where the table should've been. Ruby's speed had begun generating a whirlwind, unintentionally causing Texan readers to have a mild case of PTSD and drawing the beds and shelves into its midst. By some miracle Blake wasn't immediately murdered, but Yang and Weiss watched the "bunker" they were hiding behind to shatter. Yang made a quick mental note to hold a funeral later. Blake in the meantime, deciding to interrupt the writer's futile attempt to describe something funny, leaped into the air. She arced over Ruby like a fish jumping away from a predatory fish only to be eaten by a predatory eagle, sword held forwards like a bad metaphor. She eventually hit the white, or the red in this case, the sword plunging into the crystal. It cracked, releasing it's energy in the form of a fiery shockwave. Blake was immediately pushed up, hitting the ceiling with a dull thud and the full force of the concussion she thought she had missed. Ruby was the closest to the explosion so she took the brunt of the blast, and her orbit around the table gave her enough momentum to fly across the room, create a Ruby-shaped hole in the door, and plant herself cheek first into the plaster of the opposite hallway. Weiss and Yang were the fortunate ones, just getting knocked off their feet. It was a few minutes before anyone got up. Thankfully no angry teachers arrived to enforce such fascist laws as "no explosions," as the blast was accompanied by the fwoosh of rapidly spreading fire and not the fwookoosh of most explosives. Blake registered this somewhere in her head, not paying too much attention to it in favor of the ringing in her ears and the renewed pain of peeling off the ceiling and hitting the splinters left by the table. Yang and Weiss did not suffer this however, and managed to shoot right back up. Their room looked like post-Faunas War Atlas, but that was its usual state so no heed was payed to it. Instead they made the non-verbal decision to go to the cafeteria, standing up so as to do that. The basic act of walking had become slightly more complicated than before, but other than that everything was fine. Yang was mumbling gibberish, but that's how Weiss filtered most things she said so it was still okay. They picked up Blake by her hands and feet and carried her off, the annoying sound of walking on broken glass still grating their ears. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Blake never knew quite how well her experiment worked. The purpose was to turn someone invisible. It worked. Ruby was invisible. She had been flung into that wall, and unfortunately for her it was wider and emptier than most would think most walls would be like. It had a series of pipes from the bathrooms, the barest of fiberglass insulation, and not much else. She flew through the wall and fell down, falling for about three seconds. Just enough time to hit her head on multiple pipes and land in between two of them forming a cross. Her limp body landed and stayed sprawled across there, until the entire building was demolished.**

**The rest of Team RWBY stayed in the cafeteria for the rest of the day and told their story to anyone who would listen. It got a good chuckle from most. Panic set in when their leader didn't return. An investigation was launched, but quickly dropped. There never was an explanation for the strange smell in the halls a few weeks later. There never was any explanation for Ruby's disappearance, but everyone had their own theories.**

_**There never was anyone who found the invisible carcass trapped in that wall.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This abomination was an experiment in mood whiplash, specifically comedy-to-tearjerker and I would be exceedingly happy if any readers would be willing to comment to tell me what they thought. Thanks!


End file.
